Heart Beat
by Insane Teddy Bear
Summary: Yashiro's being targeted! Will Ren be able to keep him safe? RenxYashiro!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! This is my first Skip Beat story, but my fifth story! THIS IS YASHIROxREN got it? Don't like don't read. ALSO Yashiro's first name is YUKIHITO! So expect that to be used a lot by Ren.**

**Disclaimer:...FANFICTION!... That's all I really need to say...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Yashiro was in a closet. No not like _that..._though he wasgay. He was literally inside of a closet. He was on his way to tell Ren about the next photo shoot when he was knocked out from behind and dragged into the closet. His body hurt everywhere, he was tied up, and he was pretty sure that he'd be fired for going missing all of a sudden. The closet door opened suddenly and the last thing Yashiro heard before blacking out again was an ear-piercing scream.

With Ren:

Ren was mad. No scratch that. Ren was LIVID. Yashiro had been missing for over THREE HOURS! THREE! At first he was worried. Yashiro has never been late before. Not even when he was sick! But worry turned into anger when he got five different phone calls saying that he was too late for his next jobs, and that they had either been canceled or he had been replaced. Now Ren was forced to look for his manager. Yashiro had better have been in a terrible accident or else. A loud scream rang out from the hallway shortly after. When he finally got to the source of the sound he nearly lost his lunch. Yashiro was lying on the floor of a closet. There was blood seeping from out of his head and suit, and he appeared to be unconscious. A crowd of people had already formed when he arrived, but most of them were panicking. The others were simply _standing there._

"Someone call an ambulance, and Mr. Takarada! Hurry!" Ren screamed out over the crowd. These people were complete _idiots_! Why did he need to tell them to do something so obvious?

At the Hospital:

The ambulance and the president of LME appeared at around the same time. They lifted Yashiro onto a stretcher and whisked him off to the hospital with the president and Ren right behind them. Now the two were in the waiting room. Takarada was talking to the police and Ren was sitting in one of those horribly uncomfortable plastic chairs. Takarada walked over to Ren and sat down.

"What happened?" Ren asked. He had every right to know what happened to his manager and lover. Well _future _lover anyways. He just had to ask !!!.

"The police said that they checked the house. Apparently he's been getting threats to stay away from you or else. I guess that this is the or else."

_'NO?! REALLY?' _Ren thought sarcastically. He looked over to the president again as he started speaking again.

"I'm going to send you and Yashiro-san away for awhile."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Okay everyone! That was the first chapter! Read and Review!**

**Insane Teddy Bear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo! This was also supposed to be updated awhile ago, but I took a short break! Sorry that the first chapter was so flawed. I didn't have time to reread it. I had school the next day, and it was pretty late. Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: ...yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ren couldn't believe what came out of the president's mouth. Take a VACATION?! Did he have any idea just how irresponsible that was? What about his jobs?His career? They were still filming Dark Moon, and he had a ton of photo shoots to do. Takarada saw the panicked look on Ren's face, and started to speak.

"Ren. I know that this is a very strange, very risky idea, but it's for the safety of both you and Yashiro-san."

Ren nodded and looked at the floor. The statement made sense. If someone was insane enough to do _this _they definitely needed to get away for awhile. From the media, and this crazy person. The two of them looked up to see the doctor coming towards them.

"So..." Ren started. He wasn't sure how to finish the statement. Or if he even wanted to.

"He's awake right now." The doctor started. Ren and Takarada both sighed in relief. With the amount of blood he had lost they were worried that he was dead.

"However, while some of our nurses were changing him into a gown, they found this note." he handed over a wrinkled piece of paper that he got from his pocket. Ren took the paper, and unfolded it carefully.

_'If you know what's best for you, you'll take this warning seriously and quit your job. If you don't, well, We've already told you what would happen. We're sure that you remember that day at your house...'_

Ren frowned as he read the letter. Great! Just great! He was mad enough that those stupid nurses had touched what was his, before he could, but now to find out that these psychos had CONTACT with Yukihito?! Oh, no. No, no, no. They were taking that vacation. Responsibility be damned!

"Can we see him?" Ren asked. It wasn't really necessary to ask seeing as how Ren was planning on seeing Yashiro no matter what.

"Yes, you can. Just don't cause him or the nurses any stress." Ren and Takarada nodded and stood up to follow the doctor. When they got to the room, they were all shocked by what they saw. The nurse was standing over a confused Yashiro, trying to stop a massive nosebleed. When Yashiro handed some tissues to her, she blushed even harder, and thanked him fervently. Yashiro simply smiled and said 'you're welcome', and the nurse immediately fainted. The doctor walked over, picked up the nurse, and walked out, trying to stop his own nosebleed. The president, still holding his nose, looked over to Yashiro.

"Yashiro-San. What did I tell you about your glasses?" Yashiro looked at the president and blinked. He let out a small 'oh!' before reaching over to the stand next to him and put on his glasses. Ren leaned over to the president to ask him a question.

"Why does he wear glasses if he doesn't need them?" He whispered.

"Oh, that! Well Yashiro-San was originally recruited as a model, but he's too sexy. So we gave him glasses so that everyone would be so focused on feeling sorry for the fact that he has to wear them, that they won't notice as much of his hotness."

The president looked SO extremely proud of his idea, that Ren didn't have the heart to tell him he was wrong. Ren went over to the side of the bed to sit next to Yashiro on it, and Takarada sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. They both smirked as Yashiro turned a _very _interesting shade of red from being so close to his crush. Takarada decided to break the silence first.

"I am sending the two of you on vacation."

Yashiro's surprised gaze went from Ren to the president a few times, before resting on the president.

"Won't that mess up Ren's schedule? And who would manage it if I went away?" Ren smiled at the reaction. He found it cute how Yashiro was more concerned with saving Ren's career, then his own life. Ren leaned down to his manager's face, and inwardly grinned when Yashiro's blush increased tenfold.

"We're more concerned for your safety than anything else Yukihito-Chan." By time Ren had stopped talking Yashiro looked like a tomato.

"S-So u-um... wh-where are we g-going?" Yashiro managed to stutter out. He cursed himself for looking so weak in front of Ren. Seeing that Ren wanted to handle this Takarada excused himself to go call for a rental car. After he left Ren moved over so he was straddling Yashiro, and leaned down to his ear.

"Well, the president has a house deep in the forest that he's sending us to." Yashiro turned his head to the side and looked at Ren.

"U-Us?" Yashiro blushed a little at the thought of being alone with Ren in a house. Ren smirked again and nuzzled Yashiro's neck, getting a gasp and a small, cut off moan from him.

"Yep, I'm coming too to watch out for you." Ren sat up, and looked at Yashiro. Yashiro blinked dazedly at Ren, and started to form a question.

"S-So that means-" He was cut off as Ren had seen it fit to kiss him. Outside thee window a girl looked in, glaring at the figure on the bed.

* * *

**Okay! That's the end of chapter 2! Time for thankies! Favorite Author: aviana656! Favorite Story: aviana656! Story Alert: purropolisprincess! Now for REVIEWS!**

**purropolisprincess: I always knew that other people would like this pairing! I'm hoping that you'll like this chapter too!**

**aviana656: Hehehe there will definately be... _developments_! And I got sick of waiting or someone else to write this pairing, so I decided to do it!**

**candy-puhleez: OH COURSE THERE'LL BE ACTION! I couldn't say it was M-rated and the have no action! I'd never forgive myself! And Ren has to top! I can't imagine it any other way...**

**Ja ne!**

**Insane Teddy Bear**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! *avoids flying objects* Eheheheh... I know it's been awhile, but I've been updating other stories, having to figure out sequels of two of them, and trying to decide where all of these are going! BUT NOW I'M BACK AND I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! ALSO! I'M HAVING A CONTEST!**

**How to play:**

**1.) In your review state how old you think that I am.**

**2.) Then from the list of stories and pairings in my profile pick a show and a pairing. BOTH SHOW AND PAIRING(S) MUST BE FROM THE LIST**

**3.) State the genre that you want (cannot be western, parody, poetry, horror, or anything to do with the living dead (i.e ghosts or zombies)) Song fics are acceptable as long as it's not rap. Eminem is fine, since I can understand his songs.**

**4.) State whether you want it to be a one-shot or a multi-chapter fic. IT WILL BE IN ENGLISH!**

**Disclaimer: *glares***

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3

Yashiro looked around him. He had remembered falling asleep in the car, so Ren must have carried him into the house. The room he was in was large, with blue walls. There were 3 doors, one led to the bathroom, another was a closet, and the last to the hallway. He was lying on a large, king-sized bed, that had navy blue sheets, and white pillows. Ren wasn't anywhere near the room, and Yashiro couldn't hear any noise. Worried about Ren's safety, he slowly made his way to the door. Managing to make it downstairs, he wandered around a little.

With Ren

"Ren?!" Getting up from a chair in the living room, Ren ran through the hallways, until he found Yashiro. The other male was leaning against a wall, extremely pale, and breathing heavily. Walking up to him, Ren picked up Yashiro, carried him up the stairs, and laid him on the bed. Frowning lightly he felt around the body under him for reopened wounds, rising fevers, and anything else that might be wrong.

"What were you doing out of bed?! You shouldn't be wandering around like that!" He snorted. "And you call ME irresponsible..." Blushing deeply from the wandering hands, Yashiro sat up into a more comfortable position.

"I was worried about you." Pouting a little he continued. "I went to see where you were. It was too quiet, and I thought that you might've gotten hurt." Ren sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Just don't go outside. I'm going to take a shower." Yashiro nodded, and sank back a little into the bed, depressed. Ren seemed to still be mad at him. After the kiss, they hadn't said a word to each other. It didn't make it any better that he had fallen asleep in the car, instead of talking to Ren like he wanted to. Assuming that Ren was hungry as well he went to the kitchen to make dinner. He was Ren's manager after all. It was his job to make sure the model was fed properly. Going towards the walk-in freezer he screamed out as he was pushed into the wall. Managing to turn around, his vision started to fade as the door of the freezer was closed on him.

Ren stepped out of the shower, feeling guilty. He didn't mean to snap at Yashiro, but the man was injured AND wandering around. What if something happened to him, and Ren wasn't there to help? Well at least Yashiro was resting in the bedro- SHIT! Where the _hell_was Yashiro?! He told him to stay put! Hearing voices from downstairs he snuck to the kitchen entrance to see what was happening.

"What do we do with him now?" A man's voice questioned.

"Relax Ted. Ren-Sama is in the shower. He always takes one for an hour, and then air dries. Want to see pictures?" A woman this time.

"I'm good Molly. What if he comes out early though? He might find out."

"I said relax. His... _manager_... is already injured. Being in the freezer for so long will kill him off. No one will know."

"Yeah...alright..."

"Good. Now lets go." Hearing footsteps fading, Ren ran into the kitchen. After dragging Yashiro out of the freezer, and into the room, he laid Yashiro and himself onto the bed.

_'I knew that he shouldn't have been left alone. If those lunatics are stalking us, then we shouldn't be apart for too long. Ted and Molly, huh... I think I remember them from somewhere... '_

Ren looked to his left as Yashiro stirred somewhat before sinking into a deep sleep. Ren looked at him before getting up. Trading the towel in for his night pants he got under the blankets, and pulled Yashiro into him.

"I'll get to take care of you this time." Pecking him on the cheek, Ren fell asleep also as a swirl of gas floated into the room around them.

The Next Morning

Ren awoke in a bedroom different to the one he had fallen asleep in. His limbs were tied to the bed, and he was naked. A door opened, and a woman stepped into the room. She was blond with hair to her chin. She was wearing see-through lingerie, and a coy smile danced on her lips when she saw that Ren was awake. He glared at her as she came closer.

"Where the fuck am I? And what did you do to Yashiro?!"

"Don't be like that sweetheart. You're in my private chambers. I'm Molly by the way. And as for your manager," She sneered. "He's still alive. Ted's watching him."

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll-" He was cut off as she traveled a hand up his chest, and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Don't worry darling. I'll help you forget all about that disgusting faggot." A needle pierced his arm, and the next thing Ren saw was darkness.

With Yashiro

As soon as he woke up he could tell something was wrong. For one thing, he was horny for no reason. Another was that he was completely naked, on a bed. The only thing he had on was a collar around his neck that chained him to the bed. Struggling against the chain, he stopped when he heard a voice.

"You shouldn't do that." Yashiro looked over to see a male walking towards him. He was taller than Yashiro with long black hair that had red streaks. He was clad in only pants, and revealed a tongue ring when he licked his lips. He sat next to Yashiro on the bed, and ran a hand up the thigh next to him.

"The only reason you're still alive is because of me. Molly said that I could have you if I kept you out of the way. And since you looked like a good fuck, I agreed." His grip tightened as Yashiro tried to get away.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. I know you like it. I drugged you, so you'd feel nothing but pleasure from this." Yashiro yelped as Ted's fingernails started to draw blood.

"Feisty huh? Don't worry, I know that you're a virgin. Tonight, I'll teach you everything you'll need to know about sex..." Yashiro's eyes widened as Ted's lips crashed onto his.

* * *

You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter... Anywho, time for THANKIES! Favorite Story: KeidaHattori! Story Alert: KeidaHattori! REVIEWERS!

purropolisprincess: Thank you! And sorry about the wait, I had writers block for this story...

sano: I completely agree! When I told my friend about this pairing, she didn't agree T-T. Everytime I see a scene with those two together, I start squeeling!

KeidaHattori: I have no idea why Yashiro wears glasses. I just made that up because I found it funny. I use my glasses to see far away too.

BYE!

Insane Teddy Bear


End file.
